<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Pact by Ratbastard_Corpus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609179">Blood Pact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratbastard_Corpus/pseuds/Ratbastard_Corpus'>Ratbastard_Corpus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amity and Luz centric, Angry Amity Blight, BAMF Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirty Luz Noceda, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Parent Emperor Belos (The Owl House), Protective Amity Blight, Sarcastic Luz Noceda, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Amity Blight, mentioned blight siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratbastard_Corpus/pseuds/Ratbastard_Corpus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz’s breathing became shallow as she was pulled through the snow. Her side along with her forehead were bleeding profusely and painting a bright crimson line into the thick blanket of white. Someone was taking her, but where? And how did she end up like this? The answer was...</p><p>Vampires.</p><p>Or</p><p>Luz makes a very dangerous deal with the very dangerous and blood thirsty Amity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz’s breathing became shallow as she was pulled through the snow. Her side along with her forehead were bleeding profusely and painting a bright crimson line into the thick blanket of white. Someone was taking her, but where? And how did she end up like this? The answer was...</p><p> </p><p>Vampires.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Luz never knew her parents. Her caretaker, Belos, always said that they were weak and that’s why they died. Snuffed out by ferocious vampires and their insatiable thirst for blood. </p><p> </p><p>Belos didn’t like to talk about them or the way things were before Vampire’s came into the world. He would get mad, even going as far as to punish Luz for asking such questions by either beating her or making her sleep out in the cold. She wasn’t allowed to ask about her parents either. There were a lot of things she wasn’t allowed to talk/ask about. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t all bad though. Belos had taught her many important things in the eighteen years she’s been alive. Such as hunting, how to build a fire and shelter, …to kill without hesitation. </p><p> </p><p>Currently though, it was one of those moments where the curiosity coursing through Luz got her into trouble with Belos. Again. </p><p> </p><p>He slammed his fist onto the wooden table and jabbed his finger in Luz’s direction, who was sitting across from him. “How many times do I have to tell you? The past isn’t <em> fucking </em> important!”</p><p> </p><p>Luz frowned and leaned back in her chair. “I just was asking about how you knew my parents, <em> fucking Christ Belos.</em>” She hissed at the older man. </p><p> </p><p>He pinched the bridge of his mask where his nose would be. “Luz I already told you it’s not important. Get over it and grow up.” A resentful silence fell upon the two as the only candle lighting up the room flickered. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing defeatedly, Luz stood from her spot at the table. “Whatever, I'm getting tired,” is all she said before exiting the room. It’s tone intending to be heavily passive aggressive. </p><p> </p><p>They were camped out on an old abandoned ranch, only staying put to ride out the winter. She couldn’t remember what state they were in but she knew that they were somewhere up north. Though it was habitual for them to never stay in one place for too long the case had to change this time because of the constant snow storms. </p><p> </p><p>Luz flopped down onto her bed and glared up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. The room most likely belonged to a small child due to the toy box in the corner of the room and the excessive amount of stuffed animals on the bed. When they first arrived on the ranch her heart throbbed painfully at the dried blood on the inside of the closet, hinting that when the end of the world started the child tried to hide. You can never quite get used to that sadness. It didn’t matter right now though, her eyes were getting heavy and she was finding it difficult to stay awake. It’s time for bed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Belos ordered Luz to patrol the outer fence as punishment for asking too many questions again. Of course the old bastard wouldn’t let it go just this one time. She shivered as she trudged through the snow, hugging herself for warmth as well as clutching her stake. It was always best to be prepared, even though most vampires can’t go out during the day. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>By the time she was finished with her assigned task the sun had already fallen below the horizon and the temperature dropped sharply. Freezing to death was the least of Luz’s worries when she could already picture a vampire sucking the life out of her. She hurriedly stomped through the snow as it crunched under her boots. And then she froze. The sounds of rapid approaching footsteps kicked her senses into overdrive and she broke out into a full on sprint. It was like tunnel vision, she could see the house at the bottom of the hill- shining like a beacon of hope. It wasn’t going to end like this. She just had to get to where she could see. She had to get to the house. The footsteps were catching up and Luz began to panic as her breathing became heavy. The icy air burned her lungs and constricted her chest making it hard to breath and she was running out of steam quickly. She was going to have to fight herself out of this one.</p><p> </p><p>Just as quickly as she turned around she was tackled to the ground. Vampires were a lot stronger than humans so you had to work smart when slaying one. As she was barely able to keep the monster at bay- blocking its access to any vital points of her body with her forearm, she reached for her stake that lay beside her. Just as her fingers grazed the handle the vampire plunged its claws into her side and effortlessly dug into her flesh. Luz wrenched in pain as she bit down on her lip to keep from screaming- she didn’t need to attract more vampires. Her guard was becoming weaker from the claws digging further into her skin, blood oozing from the wound. </p><p> </p><p>It hissed in frustration. “Stop being so difficult and die!” The voice, though belonging to her may be killer, sounded sweet like honey. At least this vampire was sentient unlike most, now Luz can get a few words in before she possibly does.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you asshole!” She growled and groaned in pain as the claws dug deeper. Luz continued to struggle causing the vampire to become even more frustrated. </p><p> </p><p>She snarled and reached for a stone that lay beside them. “You know what? Fuck this!” And with that she bashed Luz upside the head, knocking the girl out cold. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cold and cramped. Those were the two things Luz felt at the moment. Where exactly was she? Her eyes snapped open and she propped herself up on her elbows before pushing herself to sit up completely, groaning at the sharp pain in her side. Speaking of pain, her head was pounding and she felt like she was going to throw up. That was not important right now, she needed to focus and figure out where she was. Her dark-brown eyes scanned her surroundings, soon realizing she was in a crate. As in a kennel. For pets. Not only that, she was also in what appeared to be a basement. </p><p> </p><p>Her brows knitted together at the discovery. ‘I’m in deep shit if I don’t get out of here…’ The heels of her boots slammed against the kennel’s door in an attempt to break the lock or the door, whichever came first. </p><p> </p><p>Just then light flooded into the room as the door at the top of the stairs swung open. The thumping of steps and creaking of boards echoed throughout the space until they stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“You better not be trying to escape” There was that smooth honey voice again. </p><p> </p><p>“What if I am?” Luz snapped back snarkily. She was terrified, and that could make the situation all the more dangerous. Vampires can smell fear. The girl took deep breaths to steady her rapidly beating heart, she needed to keep her cool so that means that her heart needed to reflect that.</p><p> </p><p>The beast hummed. “That would be ill advised of you.” They crouched in front of the cage revealing themself to Luz. The vampire was a girl. She had a mane of auburn hair that just reached past her shoulders and bright golden eyes that cut Luz down like she were nothing, she was nothing. At least to this vampire. </p><p> </p><p>Luz growled and kicked the door, the vampire didn’t even flinch. “Let me go and I’ll consider letting you live!” It was an empty negotiation, if she did manage to escape she’d tear her to shreds. Just then another sharp wave of pain shot through her sighed and she clenched her jaw to keep from yelping. </p><p> </p><p>The vampire chuckled in amusement and she raised her brows slightly. “I don’t believe you could kill me, especially with the state you’re in.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” Luz asked sharply, her voice was strained from trying to keep her pain under wraps. </p><p> </p><p>The vampire seemed to be taken aback by this but shrugged it off. “Amity. And yours?” </p><p> </p><p>“Luz. And here’s what’s gonna happen <em> Amity, </em> you’re gonna let me out of this cage and if you do… I’ll make sure your death is quick and painless!” It was typically her nature to be cocky with false confidence, and occasionally that helped her throw off her enemies. Like a poker face. </p><p> </p><p>It was a long period of time before Amity responded, but it was with a snicker instead of her usual flat responses. “You’re quite the amusing one, aren’t you? A weak human like yourself needs to watch how they talk to those who can end their life quickly-“</p><p> </p><p>“So why haven’t you killed me yet?” Luz interrupted out of curiosity. Amity could have just drained her of her blood and left her in the snow if she wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>“Because human blood has become… scarce. The human population is dropping rapidly and is quickly being out-weighed by my kind. Thus leaving me without a proper source of food. Which you <em>will </em>fill. It’s nothing personal, I hope you understand.” The way she worded it was unnerving to say the least, like she was propositioning Luz with a business deal. “And if you cooperate I will provide shelter, food, and well… you get to live.” </p><p> </p><p>Luz was at a loss for words. How exactly was she supposed to respond to that? This was quite a mess and starting to make her wish that Amity was a savage vampire that would have made her death a lot quicker. Essentially this girl was asking to kill Luz slowly- drain the life from her. This didn’t have to be the end of her though. She’s going to escape. But first she needed to play along, for now.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner mishaps</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A ray of light awoke Luz from her slumber, and she wouldn’t lie. It was amazing that she fell asleep in the first place. She was in so much pain from one, the wounds on her head and side. And two, sleeping in a very cramp kennel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity’s voice sounded from at the top of the steps. “I know you’re awake, human.” Her footsteps replaced the remaining silence as she approached Luz’s makeshift prison. “I’m hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow really? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I would have never guessed a glutinous beast that ravages the land would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Luz responded sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire scoffed and unlocked the cage. “Just shut up and hold out your wrists.” Amity takes out some rope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re that kind of hungry...” Luz squints at the vampire with a smug grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity’s face burns a bright hue at the comment. “Don’t flatter yourself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re just food to me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She ended up muttering the last part, and if Luz caught it she didn’t say anything. She tied the rope tightly around the human’s wrist. “This is just so you don’t run away, pervert.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz huffed and smirked. “Where’s the trust, Ames?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire scoffed and yanked on the rope, making the human lurch forward. “I’m sorry, but when did we get on a nickname basis?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since now.” Luz sent her a playful wink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Amity said flatly as she led Luz up the steps. Her patience is wearing thin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was sat on the table in front of the Vampire. It was incredibly awkward and neither Luz nor Amity knew how to proceed. “Soooo… are you just gonna bite me or do you like cut me? What’s the process here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity huffed and undid the binds on the human’s wrists before gripping one painfully tight. “Don’t try to run. </span>
  <b>
    <em>I will catch you.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Truth be told the situation was just as uncomfortable for her as it was for Luz. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz hissed in pain and tried to yank her wrist away. “Let go you fucking ass, you’re hurting me! Message received!” And with that Amity’s grip lessened and she carefully sank her fangs into the wrist, in which Luz responded by grunting in discomfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while Luz could feel herself growing weaker and she attempted to push Amity off. “Hey, that’s enough… you’re gonna kill me…” her eyelids felt heavy. It wasn’t long before she fainted and fell back on the table with a loud thump. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops, got a little carried away.” Is all Amity said before picking Luz up and carrying her down a long corridor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz woke up bundled in blankets on a very comfortable surface. It was almost like her bed on the ranch. The peace was short lived because now she could feel her body becoming hot but also feeling like it was freezing at the same time. She was shivering violently as well and sweating bullets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Dammit where is that stupid vampire when you need her.’ She thought bitterly as she was racked with another wave of shivering. “A-amity…” Luz called out weakly and almost immediately the vampire had entered the room carrying a tray of food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned guiltily. “I’m sorry… here I made you dinner…” Amity set the tray in front of Luz gently, it was non perishables like baked beans and beef jerky. Unfortunately, the human was too weak to sit upright causing the vampire to sigh exasperatedly. “Here, I’ll help you since you’re like this because of me.” She scooped up some of the tray’s contents with a spoon and held it to Luz’s lips. “Open your mouth human.” She obliged and opened her mouth, letting Amity feed her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Ames.” Luz muttered weakly, already beginning to feel just a little better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hummed in response, deciding not to scold Luz just this once for using nicknames. It still irked her though, how dare she think that she was any more to her than a source of food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I patched you up while you were sleeping, just so you know. Stitching up your wounds and all that…” Amity waited for Luz to respond but received nothing. She scoffed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re welcome</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t even notice…Thanks.” Luz scratched the back of her neck nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they finished dinner Luz was already feeling much better. Though she was still really exhausted from the strain Amity had put her body under. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really did a number on me.” She chuckled softly and glanced at Amity who was sitting at the edge of the bed. “Please don’t do that again.” Though her tone was playful, she really did hope that Amity wouldn’t pull something like that again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll-... I’ll try.” She said as her gaze fell to her lap shamefully. Amity felt incredibly guilty about almost killing Luz. It was mostly because she made a promise to the girl that she’d be allowed to live if she agreed to Amity’s terms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, that was it. It was because she wouldn’t be holding up her end of the deal if she had killed Luz.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Well, I’ll let you rest here for now. But once you’re better it’s back to the basement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz groaned in response and pulled the covers over her head. “I don’t want to go back down there, it creeps me out and it hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurts?” Amity asked quizzically. Her lips tweaked up into an amused smile as she pulled the covers back to reveal the grumpy Luz. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! You keep me in a fucking dog kennel! And it hurts my back because it’s so cramped!” Luz snapped back out of frustration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. “You’re so whiny, fine. I’ll allow you to stay on the upper levels. </span>
  <b>
    <em>But Luz?</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Amity’s usual golden eyes shifted to a deep crimson red causing the human to swallow hard out of nervousness. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>If you dare step out of line, I will make you regret it.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yes ma’am.” Luz shrunk back down under the covers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I’m glad we understand each other!” The vampire clasped her hands together happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oup Amity gets a lil angry 👀</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz sighed as Amity’s mouth latched onto her wrist. She could tell that the vampire was trying to be more gentle and she appreciated the carefulness. Her eyes studied her mouth closely, more specifically the fangs buried shallowly in her flesh. They were pearly white and so sharp that they pierced her skin effortlessly, it truthfully amazed her. It wasn’t long before she began to take in the rest of Amity’s appearance. She had a smooth pale complexion- Luz guessed that came with being partially dead, her mane of auburn hair was in a half up half down style that framed her angular face, and what really caught the human’s attention was her captivating honey-golden colored eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz smiled softly. ‘Huh, if she wasn’t quite literally sucking the life out of me and killing me slowly I could fall for her.’ She chuckled at her own ‘joke’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without thinking she placed her palm on top of Amity’s head, lacing her slender fingers through the vampire’s hair. Unfortunately this startled Amity and she jerked roughly and painfully tugged on Luz’s skin with her teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OW!!” Luz shouted as she accidentally grabbed a fistful of the Vampire’s hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A deep red blush spread across the vampires cheeks like wildfire at the sensation. “K-KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF HUMAN!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry! Sorry!” Luz winced at the volume before quickly retracting her hand and letting it fall to her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An awkward silence fell upon the two women. Amity was still hungry but now everything felt tense. Like it was wrong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-... uh, you can keep feeding if you’re still hungry.” Luz scratched the back of her neck as she looked anywhere but Amity’s eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vampire didn’t respond and she sank her teeth back into the tan flesh of Luz’s arm. She only stopped when she noticed that Luz was having trouble holding herself up and kept slumping over. It wasn’t nearly enough blood, and Amity was still very hungry but she also had to think about Luz’s wellbeing too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m finished. I’ll help you to bed now.” Amity muttered under her breath. Over the past couple days she’s been beginning to mind less and less taking care of Luz after she’s done feeding. Though it was still embarrassing to her how nurturing she’s become to a food source. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks…” The human mumbled quietly. Her eyelids felt like weights and she was losing the battle in staying awake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity sighed and hoisted the human up by her thighs and made her way down the long corridor to her room. Though she almost dropped Luz when the human nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She was going to scold her but stopped herself when the sounds of soft snoring flooded her ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vampire huffed as she set the human down in her bed and tucked her in gently. “You’re such a pain…” Her eyes traveled to the human’s hand- the same one that gripped her hair so tightly before and immediately shot away as her face began to feel incredibly hot. “A pain indeed…” She muttered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity blew out the candle on the bedside table and made her way to the door, taking one last glance at the sleeping Luz before exiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz awoke with a raging headache and her mouth feeling severely dry. She grunted as she stood from the bed, her legs wobbly from her blood loss. Just as she reached the door, which required an amazing amount of effort, she collapsed to the floor. A loud thud echoed throughout the room Luz immediately heard the rapid familiar footsteps of the vampire and the door quickly flew open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity’s eyes frantically searched the room until her eyes landed on Luz’s crumpled form on the ground. She rolled her eyes before easily scooping Luz off the ground. It didn’t take much effort to carry the woman considering Amity’s vampiric strength. “Why am I not surprised that you would try and get up on your own?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, I just… I know you don’t like taking care of me. You’ve already done a lot and you’re really considerate for that.” Luz rasped tiredly, she wasn’t fully recovered from dinner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity blushed for a third time that day. Having been alone for a while she’s not used to being praised. Even then, for some reason Luz’s praises felt special for some odd reason and the vampire couldn’t or wouldn’t place why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine… let’s just get you feeling better.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz’s plan to escape was to gain Amity’s trust and escape during the day. But there were many holes in that plan. First, she had no idea where she was. Second, Amity was constantly hovering and making sure Luz stayed in her sights. And third, after Amity feeds on her Luz becomes incredibly weak and practically immobile. So somehow she needs to work around all those factors. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reconnoitered the mansion, going over every nook and cranny and every possible exit. Though Amity must’ve picked up on Luz’s intentions because she’s become much more clingy, basically following Luz wherever she went. The human didn’t mind it as much for some reason, it was probably the fact that she was just pretty confident she could outsmart Amity. Like all vampires she’s dealt with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> As Luz skipped chipperly along the long corridors, she had to keep up the facade in order to not cause any suspicion. As she was exploring she discovered a vast library filled to the brim with varying books and she wasted no time disappearing into the large room. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity had been searching for the human for hours. She was becoming very angry as the thought of Luz escaping twisted and turned in her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘How dare she go back on our deal! After all I’ve done for her!’ Amity thought to herself as she bared her fangs and her usually bright golden eyes shifted into a dark crimson. “She’ll regret this greatly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last room to check was the library and she wasted no time throwing open the doors and storming about the room looking for Luz. And just as she rounded the corner she found the human curled up in the corner book in hand and clearly focused on it’s contents. It was the 5th good witch Azura book. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Amity, Hey-... why are you looking at me like that?” Luz asked, a little worried by the vampire’s threatening demeanor. The last time she saw those eyes were when she first arrived and Amity was threatening her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was looking for you for hours…” She took a step forward growling as the human flinched at the harshness of her tone. “Are you trying to escape? Is that what this is? You’re waiting until my back is turned so you can leave?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz tried backing away but she didn’t get far for her back hit the shelves behind her. “I wasn’t escaping I was reading a book, just chill the fuck out!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity kept stepping forward until there was barely any space between them. “<b> <em>You will never leave, got that?</em> </b>” And with that she pinned the human up against the shelves and sunk her fangs deep into her neck. Luz kicked, screamed, punched, and thrashed about but she was no match for the vampire. Infact, her struggling only made Amity sink her teeth deeper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As her vision began to fade in and out Luz’s resistance stopped. “<em> Fuck you asshole… </em>” and then her vision blackened and she fell into the void of unconsciousness. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz is rightfully angry and Amity freaks out 😌</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Amity finally calmed down she realized the gravity of the situation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She had claimed Luz</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s sort of similar to how farmers used to brand their cattle. Except it rebuilds Luz’s DNA from the ground up making it so that the human can’t be away from Amity for too long, or she’ll die. She just wasn’t thinking rationally and now she’s screwed the poor human over. Hence why Amity was in the kitchen making an apology breakfast. The vampire carried the tray of food to the bedroom and hesitantly pushed open the door. Unsurprisingly, Luz was still asleep tossing and turning. Amity set down the tray and rested the back of her hand against Luz’s forehead. The human was burning up. It was natural due to the fact that her body was trying to fight the claiming process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity frowned as she hesitantly nudged Luz awake, she squinted until her eyes adjusted to the world around her. “Hey Hum-, Luz… I made you some breakfast. Ya know… a peace offering?” The last part came out as more of a question. Setting down the tray gently on the bedside table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy mood fell upon the room as Luz refused to meet Amity’s eyes. “What did you do to me? This isn’t like when you drink too much of my blood.” She gripped the blankets tightly as sharp excruciating pains spread out through her body in waves. It was taking everything in her not to scream or cry as the bite wound on her neck burned white hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh god, how do I explain this delicately?!’ Amity fidgeted with her close as she fumbled with her words. “Well, you see-. I, um, so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I marked you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She whispered the last part hesitantly scared of what might set the human off. The vampire glanced up into Luz’s dark-brown eyes that had no emotion in- dull from the sickness. “And basically that means you’re, uh, stuck with me… and you’ll die without me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz’s brows knitted together and she glared at Amity. She didn’t say anything as she turned over with her back facing the vampire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luz I- I’m so sorry! I was angry a-and I didn’t mean for this to happen, I just didn’t want for you to leave. I knew you were planning on escaping I just-... I couldn’t be alone again.” Amity rapidly fired excuses as she began to panic, she didn’t want the only person she’s been around for years to be mad at her. “Luz please just say something!” Amity was begging for any kind of acknowledgment at this point. She received not even a glance in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, I’ll give you space. For now.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After Luz passed out Amity’s heart sank to the floor. What had she done? She shakily released her grip on the human and caught her just before she fell, resting her head on her lap. Her eyes regained their normal honey hue as she stared down at Luz’s unconscious body. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I really am a glutinous beast…” She frowned softly as she brushed a strand of hair out of the human’s face. She held Luz close to herself in a protective manner, though ironic since she’s been the only one harming her. Tears came to her eyes as she licked the remaining bit of Luz’s blood off her lips. She can’t be alone again. The human has to stay. “I’m so selfish.” Amity sobbed, did she even have the right to be upset? The vampire has done all the harm and it makes her sick to her stomach that she dares to cry over the damage she’s done. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Amity closed the door behind herself her heart split in two at the sound of crying on the other side. Why does she constantly disappoint and drive everyone away? The biggest question is why does her heart ache over food? She shouldn’t care what Luz thinks but unfortunately she does. Her back fell against the wall opposite of the door. Was she supposed to leave completely? No she can’t do that, Luz would die. How was she supposed to do the whole space thing when the human will die without her being there. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity waited for hours before entering the room again, albeit hesitantly. Luz was glaring up at the ceiling and refusing to acknowledge the vampire’s presence. “Luz, I know you’re mad but it’s time for dinner… I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying hungry, is that it? You have some fucking nerve to come in here with that shit!” Luz snapped angrily. How dare Amity come in here and ask to feed on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no it’s dinner for you!” Amity frantically tried to de-escalate the situation. She swallowed hard, she felt her skin prickle at getting yelled at. It chilled her to the bone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz sat up and crossed her arm as she glared daggers at Amity. “You ruined my life! I can’t leave or go anywhere without you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! I know I fucked up! And I’m sorry, I really am, but I cannot reverse this!” The vampire was begging for forgiveness from the human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz sighed exasperatedly and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine. I’ll be out in a minute.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Just get out.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YA’LL IM TIRED GIMME A MINUTE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst. </p>
<p>⚠️TW: PANIC ATTACKS⚠️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dinner was held in silence. Neither of the women spoke as Luz scooped a spoonful of the soup Amity had made her into her mouth. The vampire fidgeted in her seat, she didn’t like silence. It made her antsy. She had gotten quite used to Luz’s boisterous attitude, so the silence brought back a painful loneliness. Even though the human sat close to her she couldn’t feel even more farther away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity mustered up the courage to finally break the quiet. “I know you’re angry but-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz immediately shut Amity down with a harsh glare. “Amity, if you know I’m angry why do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>insist</span>
  </em>
  <span> on talking to me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-... I miss your voice.” Amity said shamefully, her gaze fell to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then get used to silence.” Luz said flatly as she slammed her hands on the table before abruptly standing up. She stormed away and made it across the dining room before suddenly collapsing onto her hands and knees. Her hands clawed at her throat for she could not breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“LUZ!!” Amity ran to Luz’s side and almost immediately the girl could breathe again. “H-here let me help you up.” Amity reached out to assist the human but her hands were quickly swatted away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DON’T TOUCH ME!!” Luz shouted as she glared daggers at Amity with bared teeth. Amity flinched and quickly stepped back as the human rose to her feet. “You’ve done enough already…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire’s pale hands fussed with her clothes as she looked anywhere but Luz. Yelling made her feel… panicked. It reminded her of hazy memories from long ago. She couldn’t see their faces but there were always two people, a man and a woman, screaming at her out of anger. It made her skin crawl and made her feel like she was dying of fright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you not yell anymore? It scares me.” Amity asked whilst sniffling softly. She tried to stop the tears from coming out by rubbing them away with her palms but they just kept coming. This behavior was shameful. “You’re allowed to be angry, what I did was fucked up but please don’t be like that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz was taken aback, she’s never seen someone else cry before so she isn’t quite sure what to do. “I-, um, A-Amity I didn’t know. Please stop doing that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t just stop you asshole!” Her body racked with sobs as Luz’s inconsiderate words made it worse. The sounds of crying echoed off the dining room walls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to do, I’ve only been around one other person my whole life and I’ve never seen his face… so I don’t know much about that kind of stuff.” Luz backed away with a frown. She wasn’t expecting Amity to cry, or be that upset when she lashed out at her. Actually she wasn’t thinking of Amity’s feelings at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity let out a shaky sigh and wiped away the rest of her tears. “It’s fine, just no more yelling, and there can’t be any more space between us. So we’re going to have to talk this through. Can you do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz huffed and crossed her arms. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’m stuck with you, and I can’t get more than twenty feet without suffocating… I can’t ever leave.” Luz frowned sadly. “Amity I’m going to have to rely on you for most things and I don’t like that. I like being independent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, and I understand that you are upset, but I can’t reverse the claiming.” Amity sighed, clearly distressed. “I promise that I’ll never do anything to hurt you again, I’m truly sorry for the pain I’ve caused you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz’s brows knitted together in frustration. “There’s something else besides the suffocating… well, it’s the opposite. When I’m near you it’s calming, like a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart. Is that also a side effect of marking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… not sure. Maybe? I’ve never quite heard of that kind of thing happening. Then again, I’ve never marked anyone before or been around other vampires like me. What I did to you was out of instinct.” Amity was just as stumped as Luz in this situation. She pursed her lips as she went over the human’s condition. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out soon, well maybe.” Luz said with a hint of hopefulness as she rested her chin in her palms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity’s stomach growled loudly while she sat on the couch in the living room reading a book. She glanced up at the human who was sitting by the fireplace trying to warm herself. ‘It’s been a while since I last ate, but I don’t want to force anything upon Luz.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And as on cue the human moved to sit down next to Amity. “Hey Amity, do you want me to make some tea?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Luz… I can’t consume human food.” Amity said dejectedly, she wished she knew what human food tasted like. And just then her stomach growled loudly at the mention of food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz frowned at this new knowledge. “I didn’t know, my bad. Are you hungry though?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She and Amity were still on somewhat bad terms, but they still need each other so they try to make it work. Dysfunctionally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very. But I understand if you’re not ready for that yet… I can go without a little longer if need be.” Amity said as she set down her book to pay better attention to the human. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cool, I don’t want you to freak out and claim me… </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh wait. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You already did.” Luz has been very passive aggressive ever since they talked things through. She wasn’t going to yell anymore, but she was going to have to express her displeasure in different ways. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha… </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The vampire shrunk in her seat as Luz held out her arm begrudgingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make it quick.” Luz grimaced as Amity wasted no time to sink her fangs into her arm. Though it wasn’t long before Luz started to feel a bit lightheaded. “Okay that’s enough, Amity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity quickly retracted her fangs and scooted as far away as she could from the human. “Thank you, Luz.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, really thank-“ Amity was about to continue to praise Luz for her kindness, but was quickly cut off by the human.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ever.” Luz said as she rose to her feet, not even looking back as she went to go sit back by the fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Her mood swings are starting to give me whiplash…’ She thought while gazing at the human dejectedly. ‘First she offers me human food, and then she’s shutting me down again!’ Without realizing it Amity let out a frustrated mewl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Luz turned to give the vampire a sideways glance, clearly annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s nothing I’m sorry.” Amity spoke softly, she had to walk on eggshells now. The human hummed in response before turning back around. Amity couldn’t do anything but sigh and go back to reading. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz had been speaking less and less lately, her hope of escape had been stripped from her and left her with nothing to look forward to. She had nothing and no one, except Amity. Hell, she was even starting to miss Belos. Sure the old man was an ass, but Luz had the choice to leave at any point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human sighed as she tried to remember what the outside world looked like. How long has she been living in this vampire’s mansion? She’s lost count of the days, weeks, or perhaps months? Everything had started to blend together. What time of day was it even? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All these questions flooded her mind like a dam had just broken and it felt like she couldn’t breathe. Had Amity moved from her spot outside the door? No, it wasn’t that. Tears poured from her eyes as she began to hyperventilate. Oh god she’s having a panic attack. Luz choked back a sob, not wanting Amity to hear her crying and see her like this. Unfortunately, the vampire does have super hearing and she cautiously entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Luz, is everything okay?- Oh no… Okay I need you to sit up for me, can you do that?” Amity asked as softly and calmly as she could. Luz nodded and sat up but was still hyperventilating. “Alright breathe in for eight seconds and hold it for four seconds before exhaling for eight, do this until you feel yourself calming down, okay?” Luz took in a shaky breath and held in before shakily exhaling. She repeated this until she felt herself calming down. “Alright now tell me five things you can see.” Luz began to list all the things she could see. “You’re doing so good, Luz. Now what are four things you can touch.” Amity and Luz went through the rest of the five senses until the human had calmed down and felt grounded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you…” Luz said as she buried her face into her pillow, not wanting to look at the vampire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amity frowned and exhaled through her nose. “I-... I know Luz.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A be lil filler chapter for the soul YALL have been put through so much 😔</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amity nudged the human awake, which was answered with a sharp glare. “I want to show you something, Luz.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The human grumbled and swatted Amity away like a pesky bug. “Can’t it wait? I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please? I promise you’ll like it.” Amity pleaded as she nudged Luz once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine! Fine!” Luz growled and threw the covers off herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity was pleased that the human was humoring her, albeit reluctantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity led Luz down a corridor that the human had never seen before. Then again the mansion was unnecessarily large. Portraits of past generations adorned the walls that have the whole corridor an eerie feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Luz probed, the vampire was being all too suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise, do you not know what that is or something?” Amity quipped with a smug grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz scowled and rolled her eyes. “I’d watch it if I were you, I’m still pissed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still agreed to come with me!” Amity crowed delightfully. They were making progress!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ‘agree’ is such an unfitting word for this situation, I prefer ‘forced to come or else I’d die a horrific death.’” The human jeered as she trailed Amity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your attitude is killing the vibe, Luz.” Amity commented as she pinched the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz halted and stared at Amity like she was crazy. “Who the fuck is vibe, and how am I killing them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sudden realization hit Amity like a speeding train. “Oh, it’s just slang for dampening the mood.” The vampire replied, still dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, how long have you been alive?” Luz asked, genuinely curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity faltered at the question. “I… don’t know exactly, but I can tell you that I’ve been eighteen for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long pause fell upon the two of them. “Old lady.” Luz taunted with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I AM NOT AN OLD LADY!!” The vampire’s brows knitted together as she shouted at Luz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m not enslaved by an old lady vampire who says old lady things from her old people generation… </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Luz has grown accustomed to making small jabs at Amity for claiming her, it helps her cope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JUST SHUT UP AND COME ON!!” Amity barked and stomped ahead, her face burned a crimson hue out of anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this…” Luz asked curiously as she gazed at the garden coated in frost. Little bits of yellow overgrown grass poked through along with various types of greenery… Well greenery is an overstatement. It was more like dead shrubs and weeds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my backyard!” The vampire chirped. “I know you haven’t been outside of the house and it’s been hurting you emotionally, so we can start coming out here when you wanna go outside!” The starry night shone above like bundles of candles that did no justice providing light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around her body. “It’s freezing, why would I want to come out here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity’s face fell dejectedly. “Sorry, I thought you would like it. We can go inside now.” She held the door open for Luz. The light from inside flooded across her disappointed face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human then felt a twinge of guilt. “Uh… why don’t we go sit by the fire and you can teach me some more old lady slang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity rolled her eyes. “It’s not old lady slang.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Bonus:</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women sat at dinner in the usual tense silence. Amity gazed at the human in disgust as she slurped up the soup directly from the bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz suddenly shrieked loudly “THIS BITCH EMPTY!!” As she abruptly stood from her chair and threw the bowl across the room. “YEET!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity stared horrified and deeply disappointed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I have committed a grave sin…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit about Amity’s past</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luz roamed the garden while Amity watched from the shaded porch. She enjoyed seeing the human lighten up a bit when she’s outside, though some precautions had to be made. Amity took the liberty of placing down little flags connected by yarn to map out how far Luz can go without suffocating. The human however, found this act of safety and kindness infantilizing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This feels very demeaning.” Luz complained as she stared down at the tiny barriers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Amity sighed and leaned back on her hands. “It’s literally</span> <span>for </span><em><span>your</span></em><span> safety. How is that demeaning?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz huffed and folded her arms. “It feels like you’re babysitting me…” she mumbled under her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only babysitting when you act like a baby about safety precautions.” Amity taunted with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wild blush blew across the human’s face. “I forgot you can hear really well…” Suddenly a question popped up in her head. “Hey Amity?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amity hummed in response. “What?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come you can’t smell things?” Luz asked as she moved to sit down next to the vampire under the porch. She had been meaning to ask since the marking incident in the library. Why it took the vampire so long to find her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You noticed that.” Amity stared wistfully into the distance. Her golden eyes held a deep sadness in them when Luz nodded her head. “Someone, a really long time ago, threw garlic powder in my face and I accidentally inhaled it. It’s not that deep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz chuckled before bursting out in a side splitting laughter. “Amity, that is literally the lamest origin story ever!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampire scowled, clearly embarrassed and ashamed. “I’m glad you find my trauma amusing…” she grumbled under her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luz tensed and frowned guiltily. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” She leaned back on her hands and turned to face Amity. “Do you remember who did it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, not really… it was so long ago and how the world functions now he’s probably dead... Though I do remember he wears a mask.” She chuckled sadly. “It was when I first turned too… I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“AMITY WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, YOU’VE KILLED YOUR SIBLINGS AND YOUR MOTHER!!! Y-YOU’RE COVERED IN THEIR BLOOD!! YOU’RE SICK, A TWISTED BEAST!! NO, NO STAY BACK!!” The newly turned vampire sank her fangs into the man’s throat and tore it out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amity laid curled up in her bed, loathing her existence as she slowly loses her mind due to hunger. It’s been months since the world fell apart and she killed her entire family in a rabid frenzy. It sickened her just how much she enjoyed how the blood gushed in her mouth when she tore them limb from limb. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A loud crash echoed from the first floor, something… or someone broke in. Her feral instincts kicked and she sprinted downstairs at a terrifying speed, ready for a fight. She came face to face with a man in an extravagant mask. Amity lunged at him but he just sidestepped and chuckled when she crashed against the wall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone must be hungry…” He mocked as he slammed his heel into the vampire’s back. Amity could only snarl, her mind so deteriorated she forgot how to use words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amity rolled over to dodge another kick and swiped at his leg with her clawed fingers, leaving a jagged wound. He let out a loud yowl as he collapsed to his knees momentarily. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“FUCKING BITCH!!” He roared at the top of his lungs. Amity went to go for the final blow but the man dipped his hand into a pouch and threw its contents into her face. Garlic powder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The vampire reeled back shrieking, her senses had been shut down. She accidentally breathed it in through her nose and everything went haywire and she couldn’t focus on anything but the pain. Then a sharp pain pierced her chest and she screamed in pain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything faded to black.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Amity woke up her entire house was burned to the ground and a stake was driven into the center of her chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He missed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about this anymore, Luz. At least not right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so I recently rewatched one of my absolute favorite horror movies (stake land, and yes I know the title sounds stupid but trust me it’s good) and I kind of liked the idea of a vampire type apocalypse.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>